My Heart
by rainxface
Summary: They just saved the world, and Max is listening to a new song. What does Fang think of the song? O.o Fax! oneshot, sorta songfic...My Heart by Paramore


My Heart

By rainxface

First fanfic. Enjoy plz!

Disclaimer: I do not own the books. Nor do I own the characters. Or the song or the band. It'd be cool, but sadly, all I own is the paper, lead, pencil, and plot line. Please don't steal.

* * *

We just saved the world. Like, just a few days ago. We hit my mom's house and now we're home. Our house wasn't destroyed like They said it was.

Now I'm in my room listening to the CD the boys were kind enough to buy us. Probably a band Fang likes on the radio. Paramore. They were good. The CD title actually fit our past life: _All We Know is Falling_.

Listening to the last track made my head stop dead for a second. I looked at the booklet with the lyrics, and the words were almost a love song. _My Heart_ .

_**I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone  
Stay with me, this is what I need, please?  
Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?  
I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope  
This time I will be listening.  
Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
(My heart, it beats for you)  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)  
My heart is yours (My heart is yours)  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go, please don't fade away)  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is... /i /b **_

"Enjoy the band?" Fang interrupted, entering my room. "They're one of my favorites."

I quickly turned off my CD player and turned around. Fang was leaning against my head board, smiling. Weird. Whatever.

"They're good. I like them." I sat next to Fang, leaning my head against my headboard, too. "Where'd you hear about them?"

"Going across the freaking huge-ass U. S. of A., you hear a lot of music. And occasionally, you go and buy a CD," explained fang. "You were listening to _My Heart _when I came in, huh? I can't figure out if it's a love or a hate song. But, judging by the title, I would have to say love song." I could almost see some sort of emotion in his eyes, maybe love; it was weird. "But there's only one girl in the universe I would play this song for."

"Who?" I asked, being my anxious self.

"Well, its supposed to be a secret, but I _might _tell you," Fang kept me hanging, "later."

"What the!? You're evil!" I stuck my tongue out at him, but he only stuck his out at me. "Tell me! Tell me tell me tell me!"

"Uh-uh." Fang only wanted me to get mad, or maybe he was giving me unclear clues. This was confusing.

"Please?" I made really huge and cute brown eyes at him. That usually worked.

"Fine. I'll tell you after lunch." So he sorta gave in. I looked at my wall clock. 10:50 am.

"Lunch is early today," I decided. "Come on. Let's go get some Lucky Charms." I dragged Fang out of my room and into the kitchen.

**(A/N: no, I don't own Lucky Charms either. Well, in this dream I had the other night, I owned everything in the whole world, which includes Lucky Charms, but I guess this isn't my dream. Sorry, I talk a lot – back to the story.)**

"Fine."

I poured two bowls of Lucky Charms – probably stale, but whatever. food is food – and poured the milk. No, the milk wasn't stale; we went out and got milk the day we got home.

"Lunch is ready!" I hollered, putting a bowling in front of Fang.

"It tastes off," he complained, a spoonful of stale Lucky Charms in is mouth.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't buy any new cereal even though I put it in the cart and you put it back on the shelves," I recalled, my voice sarcastic. "Finish up – I really want to know."

"Aye, Hitler," he joked. I smiled – someone actually thought of me as Hitler.

5 minutes later, we finished 'lunch'. If Fang didn't tell me, I was going to beat the answer out of him.

"Now will you tell me? Please?" I nearly begged. _Nearly_ begged. I don't actually beg.

"Well, since when have you said please?" Fang asked slowly. "I'll tell you after dinner."

"What?! Oh my God! You suck! I'm telling Iggy to make dinner early," I yelled, anger flushing through my veins. Yes, I did get that anxious.

"Okay." Fang merely chuckled at my anger. No, actually. He makes fun of my anger. "Good idea."

"I'm gonna go get him right now." I stuck my tongue out. "Iggy!" I ran out the front door to find our blind chef. "Make dinner early today! Please!"

"Okay, but you're a pig," Iggy agreed. So, early meals today – works for me. As long as I could find out soon. I needed to know.

Dinner was at 3 pm, and Iggy was still calling me a pig. I ate over 5 servings of lasagna in less than five minutes. Fang did the same. I got up from the table and waved Fang over to follow me. We entered my room, and Fang closed the door behind us. He turned on the light and sat next to me on my bed.

"Tell me," I started again. "Tell me, tell me, tell me no-," I was cut off with gentle lips pressed against mine. Fang was kissing me.

"Does that answer your question?" Fang asked, pulling away. I nodded, leaning in for more kiss. He understood my wanting, and kissed me more. He made me feel safe and secure, like nothing could go wrong. "Hang on." We stopped, and Fang went over to my CD player, and turned on _My Heart._ "I told you, there is only one girl in the world I would play this song for. I love you, Max."

"I love you too, Fang," I barely mumbled before Fang kissed me again. Strength and security found its way back to me, for that was the only thing I could feel. I guess I could say that love was written all over Fang's face. He was love, basically.

* * *

Yes, I know. Sappy. But, I guess that's who I am. Just little Miss Sappy. Yeah, that was my first fanfic, not the best, but I showed it to my friends, and they're like, did you get a special copy from JP? Cuz, apparently they think I write just like him..A couple issues though: 1) Im young and a girl, 2) I'm more of a musician than a writer, 3) this took me less than ten minutes to write.

Love,

rainxface


End file.
